All That Jazz
by Ink Penn
Summary: Set after Nakajima and Keita return from the Jazz Club. Nakajima feels embarrassed about his confession concerning Niwa. However, the night has just begun. :NiwaxNakajima: :Lemon warning:


**

* * *

**

**All That Jazz**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Heaven is the property of SPRAY and Yuu Higuri. Although I doubt either one of them gives a damn about it, no infringements intended by this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

Timeline: Set after Nakajima and Keita return from the Jazz Club.

* * *

"… _tied together…"_

Nakajima Hideaki took off his blazer. It wasn't a warm night but the cold breeze was definitely welcome for he needed to cool his head.

"… _tied together, whether I like it or not…"_

It was still hard for him to believe that such an embarrassing confession had flowed so smoothly from him. Maybe it was because that little boy sat so dejected in front of him. He had honestly wanted to help him relax. However, he had no idea why such an admission had left its hidden recess in his heart.

He wandered among the shadows in the garden, unwilling to return to his dorm. He did not feel like facing Niwa right now. He did not trust himself to sprout some… nonsense… when he came face to face with the object of the secret he had revealed.

It wasn't as if it was strictly a secret in the first place. _Niwa_knew. He was sure that the Treasury's dog had guessed it by now. He had once been imprudent enough to drag off Niwa when he had been hanging all over Queen… Come to think of it, he had done embarrassing things where Niwa was concerned before now, had he not?

Nakajima sighed and sat down on a bench. It wasn't just the weight of his emotions – he had downed one too many glasses of gin at the club. It was probably the jazz, he thought unfairly. He wasn't the kind of person who drank indiscriminately. It wasn't his nature to say obviously awkward things in a 'cool' way. It was the jazz that caused it. He was damned if he was going to that club ever again.

Together… Forever… It wasn't like him to think in those terms. Future with Niwa was something he avoided thinking about. His relationship with Niwa was something he avoided thinking about at all. It unsettled him because he did not know. Niwa never resisted his advances. However, Nakajima knew all too well that it could mean as little to Niwa as being casual sex friends.

It would undoubtedly surprise an outsider that the legendary president of the student council would think in those terms. The King had an aura of nobility around him and even though Nakajima wasn't immune to it, he never mistakenly believed that it was directed towards him, too. In fact, the only thing he knew for sure was that they were stuck together, for good or bad. But the why's and what's of the matter was something that he was quite unwilling to analyse.

"Hide!"

Nakajima frowned at the ground that won't stay absolutely still like it was supposed to. He really could never escape him even if he wanted to, could he? He only had to think about him for a few seconds for the guy to appear before him.

"I was wondering if you weren't going to return today. In any case, Ito-kun looked infinitely calmer just now."

"I suppose," muttered Nakajima in a distinct get-out-of-my-face voice.

Niwa ignored the hint. "So how are things with him now? What does he want? Although I won't believe it if you tell me that he's going to submit to the vice-chairman's will."

Nakajima felt anger bubble inside him. Niwa knew already – there were few things that he wasn't correct about. Then why this meaningless talk? For heaven's sake, their relationship was far past the point where they would be obliged to make small talk of this sort. Or perhaps it wasn't. Maybe to him, Hide was just like everybody else except that he fucked him once in a while.

_Sorry, but I've seen you naked, moaning in pleasure, so your gentlemanly charm is lost upon me._

Nevertheless, he avoided looking at him. Right now, with booze befuddling his brains, Nakajima did not trust himself. He stood up and turned away as Niwa began to advance towards him. The latter stopped.

"There was…"

"I'm going to be out tonight. Handle Shinomiya for me, won't you?"

Nakajima put on his blazer. Even though he exercised his self-restraint as best he could, his words slurred a little and his movements were unsure. Before he could walk away, Niwa had closed the distance between them and trapped him in his embrace.

"Won't! Stay with me tonight." The seductive whisper made him even more unsteady. The fury that had been rising inside him melted into melancholy. He wanted to cry. He wanted to abandon all pretence of his pride and breakdown in the arms that encircled him.

"Let go," he managed to bite out but made no move to step away from him.

"Come on… You are so drunk that anyone can take advantage of you tonight," murmured Niwa, sliding a hand inside his lover's shirt and licking the angle of his jaw.

Nakajima felt heady. Undoubtedly, it was the alcohol…

"Aah…" Since when had it become so easy to elicit a moan out of him? He buckled back against Niwa's body as a warm hand undid the button of his trousers and slipped in.

"You still want to leave?" murmured Niwa huskily as Hide's breath came in short gasps.

The latter made no reply but bit down the sounds of pleasure that fluttered inside him. The dual sensation of wet lips exploring his neck and warm fingers between his legs finally grew too much to contain.

"Faster…" he gasped out, catching hold of the hand on his chest.

"Kiss me first."

Unnaturally submissive, Hide tilted up his head and Niwa caught his lips with his own. He bit the lower lip and then parted the hungry lips. Quickening his pace at the same time, he licked the underside of his tongue.

Crying out in bliss, Hide pulled away as his pleasure reached its climax.

If not for Niwa's arms around him, he would have promptly fallen to the ground.

As he stood panting, Niwa mumbled, "Isn't this where you call out my name, declare your love and all that jazz?"

With a trembling hand, Nakajima reached behind him. However, he was immediately stopped.

"Come on… how hard can it be?"

"You… are… hard… still… I…" It was getting difficult for him to even speak out a proper sentence.

"Don't bother," said Niwa, growing aggressive, "just stop being so cold!" He turned around Hide so that he faced him.

Nakajima looked up at him. His eyes were groggy and his consciousness was slowly slipping away. The pleasure that had drowned out all other thoughts was giving way to sleep. However, he could still understand what was being spoken to him. He could still see the desperation in Niwa's eyes.

It couldn't be more obvious that he was the only one who had been suffering.

His sound came out very faintly and the words stumbled out after a few tries…

_"I love you, Tetsuya."_

* * *

"Did you rape me in my sleep, bastard?"

He was lying naked and Niwa was practically on top of him.

"Of course not… I had to take care of it myself – you remember that!"

The splitting headache would normally have made him irritable but for some reason, it was just too hard to get angry even if his body was in pain.

Niwa was whispering in his ear, "I… I am not sure how it will be – an eternity with you. But I can't imagine even a moment of life without you."

"That's too cheesy," murmured Nakajima, "even for you. In any case, that's a very presumptuous declaration."

"No matter how good your sex techniques are, you suck at romance." He could _hear_ the bastard smiling.

"Then don't ask me to do things that I'm no good at."

"Practice," a soft kiss, "will make you perfect."

It was too much for Nakajima, what with the headache and everything.

"Get me a painkiller first, shithead."

* * *

Finis

* * *

**Author's Notes**: For my first attempt at Gakuen Heaven, I had chalked out an OmixKaoru fic ages ago - in fact, it still has the dedication to the friend and writer it was written for. But I never got around to giving it a satisfactory end and it has been ages since then. I had a long period of steadily decreasing confidence after that and I didn't feel like writing, much less publishing anything at all. When I refreshed my attempts at writing a Gakuen Heaven fic a few days ago, I noticed the dearth of NiwaxNakajima stories, so here it is. They are my most favourite couple in Gakuen Heaven, Nakajima Hideaki being one of my most favourite anime characters ever since I first came across him over four years ago. And hence, the name I used for self-Christianising about the same time.

* * *


End file.
